


Amore Mio

by fob_lvr8



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fob_lvr8/pseuds/fob_lvr8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years in the future, Nico and Will live together in an NYC apartment. One day, Nico comes home from a long day of shopping to find Will waiting for him. What happens is something he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amore Mio

Eight years after the war with Gaea, Nico di Angelo was on his way home to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Will Solace, in New York City. Both Nico and Will were attending New York University where Nico studied Classical Mythology and Italian Literature and Will was working on his medical degree. They had been living together for the better part of the last four years, and for the most part, it had been total bliss. There was the occasional monster attack, of course, both of them being half-bloods as they were, but mostly, they just did normal couple things. They had movie nights, cooked dinner together (they had discovered that Will was a terrible cook, but Nico was pretty good), and bickered about whose turn it was to do the dishes or take out the trash. They also made a point to take regular trips to Camp Half-Blood every summer to visit their friends and help Chiron, the old activities director, and lead activities for new campers.  


Today, Nico had been out for most of the day shopping for new clothes that he desperately needed. He didn’t really want to get rid of his old stuff, but he had to admit that a lot of it was slowly depreciating into a raggedy, hole-filled, mess. Will had brought it up a few days ago, and this morning, Nico had realized he was right. He had went to put on his favorite pair of skinny jeans, only to discover a sizable hole in a very inconvenient place. His shoes were starting to come apart too, so he had finally decided to take Will’s advice and buy some new stuff. He generally hated shopping, especially for himself, but it didn’t seem that he had much of a choice. Will had also seemed a bit keen to get him out of the house this morning. Though he was slightly suspicious of that, he had the day off school, anyway, so he figured he might as well. Still though, he couldn’t help but wonder what Will was up to. It didn’t seem likely that he was actually that worried about Nico’s clothes, so Nico had to wonder if he was trying to plan something. For a moment, he worried Will might be trying to hide something from him, but he pushed the thought out of his head almost immediately. Will had been the best boyfriend Nico could ever ask for the whole time they'd been together. He was always so sweet and thoughtful, always comforting Nico when he needed it, or taking care of stuff around the apartment just to surprise him. He also took great care of Nico’s health, much to the latter’s griping and grumbling. Nico knew there was no way Will would cheat on him. He cared for Nico too much to do something like that. Still, he had really seemed a bit anxious to get Nico to leave earlier. Maybe he just wanted some alone time.  


Just then, Nico arrived at the apartment building and stepped inside, his arms laden with shopping bags. He padded over to the elevator and pushed the up button with his elbow. When it dinged, he step inside and pressed the number 4 button. There was no one else in the elevator. When he reached his floor, he stepped out and walked toward his and Will's door, the third one down on the right. He carefully set some of his bags down and fished his keys out of his pocket. Then he unlocked the door and pushed it open. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.  


Will had completely transformed the apartment. The extra random clutter that always filled the empty spaces was picked up and neatly put away. Every surface in the place was polished and sparkling. The lights were off, but bunches of candles decorated the living room and kitchen areas here and there, creating a soft, warm glow. The dining table was set with a crisp white linen cloth, like the kind they used at fancy restaurants. Long, skinny red candles set in fancy silver holders flickered on the table. Gleaming white china that Will's late grandmother (on the mortal side of course) had given them as a housewarming present and that they strictly used on special occasions only, sat glistening in the candlelight. Nico also noticed rose petals scattered around the dishes and candles. Soft music played in the background. It slow, sweet, and melodic. Nico thought he caught a few words in Italian, but he wasn't sure. Will stood close to the table, elegant and beyond handsome in a crisp black suit. That was weird. Will never dressed up unless he absolutely had to.  


"Will," Nico said carefully. "What's going on?"  


"I wanted to do something special for you tonight," Will said. There was a sparkle in his eye that Nico hadn't noticed before. "Would you like to go and change?" he asked.  


“Umm, ok,” Nico said. He walked to the bedroom. A garment bag with a fancy looking, cream colored suit was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. It seemed that Will had even cleaned up the back areas of the apartment, too. The bedroom and bathroom were just as spotless as the other rooms. Nico stared at the suit. Great, he thought. I’ve got to dress up too. He took a quick shower, combed out his hair, and then carefully put on the garments. He still didn’t know what Will was up to, but he figured he would find out soon enough. Once he was ready, he stepped out of the bedroom and headed toward the table.  


Will was already serving hot food onto the plates, but at the sight of Nico, he set down the pan and walked over to him. Now Nico was really worried. It seemed that Will had even gone to the trouble of making dinner for the two of them, in addition to the cleaning and straightening. He hoped he wouldn’t have to pretend to like whatever Will made, like he usually did. That would sort of ruin the moment.  


Will took his hands and kissed him lightly. “You look wonderful,” he said. There was gleam in his eyes that Nico couldn’t quite place.  


“Umm, thanks,” Nico said. “But would you mind telling me why I had to dress up?”  


“In due time, in due time,” Will replied mysteriously with a wink. Nico suppressed a scowl. “Please sit,” Will said, pulling out his chair for him.  


Whatever Will had made smelled wonderful. It looked like some sort of creamy pasta dish with chicken and shrimp in it and fresh garlic bread. There was also a small bowl of salad with lots of different things in it that all seemed to be tossed in some sort of vinaigrette. Sparkling, golden champagne bubbled in a tall slender glass next to his plate. All-in-all, it looked like something straight out of a fancy Italian restaurant.  


“Will,” Nico asked, slightly incredulous, “Did you make all this yourself?”  


Will smiled at him a little sheepishly. “I, well, might have had some help…” he said evasively, “but the idea for all of it was definitely mine.” He grinned in that cute boyish way that Nico loved.  


“Please, eat,” Will said, and without further ado, Nico dug into the pasta. It was the most delicious thing Nico had ever tasted. He resisted the urge to shovel it all in his mouth at one time. He had been hungrier than he realized. The bread and salad were also amazing. There was no way Will had done all of this himself. Nico knew from experience that Will’s cooking skills were not at a level quite like this. He wasn’t even sure if his own were this good. The champagne was bubbly and sweet. A few sips in and Nico was already starting to feel warm and relaxed. Something was going on, Nico knew. What was this all about?  


When both of them had finished eating, Will carefully gathered up the dishes and took them to the kitchen. Nico tried to help, but Will insisted that he do it himself. He sent Nico to sit on the couch with his glass of champagne. Nico complied, though a bit reluctantly. He could hear the music better, in the living room. It was quite beautiful. It was slow and melodic, sort of like opera music, but not quite so heavy. When Will was done with the dishes, he came and sat down next to Nico, taking his hands in his own. The warmth from Will’s skin somehow still surprised Nico, even after all the time they’d been together. Will looked at him, his blue eyes shining with love. He took a deep breath like he was steeling his nerve.  


“I’ve wanted to ask you something for a little while now,” he said carefully.  


“Ok…” Nico said. He was starting to get a feeling about what this all might be about. It made his insides squirm. Then Will got down on one knee in front of him. Nico’s heart jumped to his throat. Will pulled out a small black velvet box from the pocket of his jacket. Then he looked at Nico and said, “Nico di Angelo, ti amo con tutto cuore mio. Mi vuoi sposare?”  


Nico sat stunned for a few seconds. He had no idea where Will had learned the Italian. He himself had tried to teach Will on multiple occasions, but he had always seemed a hopeless case. Now, his accent was nearly perfect. Nico felt tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn’t help himself. He threw his arms around Will’s neck and half-sobbed, “Yes. Yes, yes, yes.”  


Will hugged him back for a while, wiping tears of his own off his cheeks.  


“I love you,” Nico whispered into his ear.  


“I love you too,” Will answered back.  


They pulled apart and Will fit the thin silver band onto Nico’s left ring finger. It was fairly plain, all silver with a thin, somewhat decorative line wrapping around it. It was exactly what Nico would have picked if he had been looking himself, and it fit him perfectly. He stared at it on his hand for a few moments and then took Will’s face between his hands. He kissed him, pouring all of his love and happiness into the kiss. Eventually, Will scooped him up and carried him toward the bedroom, never moving his lips away from Nico’s. This, Nico was sure, would forever be the happiest night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows, Will's part in Italian is thus: "Nico di Angelo, I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?"


End file.
